


Standing Up For Herself (Don't Say Gay)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [33]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Honor, Coming Out, Community: 31_days, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very different version of a conversation that happened offscreen in canon, between Honor and Allison (Honor mentions having had to talk her mother out of hiring her a Courtesan to celebrate her graduation from Saganami Island).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Up For Herself (Don't Say Gay)

“If you’d just told me you were gay, Honor. I can -”

“But I’m not,” the young woman answered from her position curled up on the couch, partly in Mike’s lap, Nimitz draped over both of them “I’m … asexual. Biromantic yes, but not interested in sex at all, mother. A night out in Landing with a Registered Courtesan - _male or female_ is not my idea of fun at _all_.” 

Allison blinked. 

“I know you’re worried about my sex life, but please? Stop offering me courtesans. And for that matter, could you get the Beowulfian aunts to stop sending me sex toys as well? I know both you and they mean well but...” Honor’s voice trailed off, at a loss for how to finish.

Still holding Honor close, Mike finally spoke for the first time. “-but you’re just making it harder for her to be willing to tell you anything by behaving that way. So maybe you should try just watching and listening for a change and see who your daughter really is through someone else’s eyes.”

Allison looked back and forth between them. Looking from the strong woman with the distinctive Winton features to her daughter curled trustingly close. Yes, perhaps Mike was right.


End file.
